


You and I will not be shaken by the winter sound

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Series: Tokusatsu Sense8 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: The queens had always seemed like constant companions since Misora's cluster had been born.





	You and I will not be shaken by the winter sound

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Of Monsters and Men song, winter sound

Mars had been a great planet once, a kingdom full of large towers, vast oceans, and tall, towering forests. The four queens watched over them; Vernage the wise, Thema the beautiful, Jun the brave, and Eve the kind.

Jun had been the first to alert the kingdom of Evolto, fighting as hard as she could to allow Eve and Thema to evacuate the civilians somewhere safe. She'd been the first to fall, stabbed through the stomach by her own staff.

Eve had created a shield around the area. However, she was unable to protect the people from the Pandora tower. She died from a head wound.

Thema had helped Vernage fight Evolto. When it was just her and Vernage left of the Martians, she'd fallen, Evolto's poison coursing through her veins and a seizure wracking her body.

Vernage had been the last. She'd sealed Evolto but had sacrificed herself to do so.

..

Misora had been in and out of a coma like state for a few years before her cluster was born. Connecting to them seemed to make it worse. On the bright side, she could visit any of them when she was bored.

Hina, Iyu, and Mai were the first ones she told about her dreams. A large tower, able to be seen from space, Mars, a monster, a box, a black hole sucking everything up and destroying it.

She first talked to Vernage soon after she'd been reborn as a sensate.

 _Such a strange man, your father is._ Vernage mused. “Which one?” Misora replied in Mandarin. She's never too sure if Vernage and the other queens can understand what she and her clustermates are saying in their native tongues. Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Cantonese. She's not sure if the queens could understand Tsurugi's Hebrew, Neo-Aramaic, or Judeo-Persian either. (She knew Mai could barely understand Tsurugi's Japanese because of how thick his Israeli accent was at times.)

 _Both._ Vernage said, as if that were helpful. “You’re not really helpful. All you do is make Misora tired.” Iyu said. Misora winced as a sharp jab of anger went through her bangle. _Is that so?_ Vernage’s tone was low and annoyed.

“Sorry.” Iyu apologized.

..

Iyu struggled as her father dragged her across the floor. Her mom and Aoi had already been killed and eaten. She’d hid in a closet, praying her dad wouldn’t find her. “No, papá. ¡No me lastimado, por favor! Don't hurt me!” Iyu begged.

She was shaking as the vulture creature dug it’s beak into her eye and tore it out. She screamed. _Child._ Thema crooned softly. _Don’t worry._

Without really registering what she was doing, Iyu reached out and suddenly, she was a few feet away from the door, running out of the house. She collapsed, sobbing, as a group of people she didn’t know surrounded her, asking her if she was alright and calling an ambulance.

..

Hina was bored with school already. She’d already challenged another student to an arm wrestling match.

“What are you gonna do about it? I won.” The boy said, smirking. “I want a rematch.” Hina said. The boy looked surprised. “Okay.”

Hina had been in the arm wrestling match for three minutes now and it was still a tie. “Hey, Eve? Can I have some help here?” She asked. The queen sighed. _You need to stop showing off._

Hina slammed the guy’s hand down onto the table so hard, she almost broke his wrist.

..

_C’mon. Kick his ass already. Don’t you want to defend your team’s honor?_

Mai sighed, rolling her eyes at Jun. “Yes, but I don’t want to get in trouble.” Kaito had stolen their stage again and Team Gaim was having trouble getting people to come to performances since Kouta left.

“Team Gaim is such a waste of space for such a good stage.” Mai’s head whipped around to see Kaito standing on stage. She clenched her fists. “You know what? Screw it! I’m gonna punch him into next week.”

Mai ran up onto the stage so fast, no one in Team Baron had time to react. She punched Kaito straight in the face. After a few seconds, several team Baron members had black eyes and bloody noses and Yuuya was pulling her off Kaito.


End file.
